Norepinephrine is known as a vasoconstrictor which exerts its effect by alpha receptor adrenergic stimulation. In this way and because of this activity it has principally been used for blood pressure supportive measures. It has also been used to block absorption of drugs such as novocaine. Norepinephrine is a sympathomimetic and produces a use in systemic blood pressure coupled with peripheral vasoconstriction when administered intravenously usually in the arm or leg of the patient. It can be orally administered and hence absorbed from the lining of the mouth tongue and throat and hence into the systemic circulation.